Nintendo All Star Racing
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Characters Mario Mario Luigi Peach Wario Donkey Kong Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Dixxie Kong Funky Kong Legend of Zelda Link Toon Link Zelda Toon Zelda Ganon Mother Lucas Ness Paper Mario Paper Mario Paper Luigi Paper Peach Pokemon Squirtle Pickachu Pokemon Trainer Brock Misty MySims MySim GAL MySim Agent Animal Crossing Tom Nook Villager GUY Villager GAL Taxi Driver Metroid Samus Zero Suit Dark Samus Kirby (Right back at cha) Kirby King Dedede Tif Meta Knight Ice Climbers Nana Popo Game & Watch Chef Mr. Game & Watch Fire Man Cooking Mama Cooking Mama Papa Wii Mii DQIX Hero Erinn Brawl Primid Third Party Megaman Megaman Roll Sonic Tails Samba De Amigo Amigo Amiga Kingdom Hearts Young Wakka Sora Tetris Tetris Man(tetris pieces form the shape of a human) Bomberman Blue Bomber Races Wii Cup Rainbow Road, Deku Tree, Mario Circuit, Green Hill Zone Antique Cup MountainRun, Flat Zone, MarioTennis Court, Tetris Field DS Cup Kitchen, StornwayInn, Villiage, Pokemon Gym 64 Cup Path To Hyrule, Peach's Castle, Peach's Birthday Cake, Corneria HandHeld Cup Bomberman world 1, Brigadoom, Party Land, Route12 Items Arrow - acts as a green turtle shell Bomb - targets person ahead of you and blows them up Frizz - sends a fireball ahead of you Giga Shroom - Makes you 7x larger than others and your able to CRUSH them. Fire Flower - sends flames behind you Attack 1st place Mountain Maker - causes a mountain to rise up under the player in first place and causes them to flip in the air and freeze. Smash Ball - each character's game has a special that attack the people in the top 3 places, or gives them a great boost. -Mario characters- Bullet Bills are sent to take out those in the top 3 Donkey Kong - these characters are given jetpacks and get launched into 2nd legend of zelda - 3 heat seeking arrows are shot and hit the three in lead Mother - A meteor shower rains on those in the top 3 Paper Mario - same as mario chars pokemon - the three in lead are stunned by getting caught in master balls. mysims - flowers are planted in the top 3 and they get slow down tremendously Metroid - the ship is riden into second place Kirby - those in the top 3 are sent to the 5, 6, and 7th place Animal Crossing - Everyone in the top three will have a potted plant spring up from under them and make them lose control. Bomberman - Bombs will be spawn in front of the top 3, making them swerve out of control or get blown sky high Game and watch - Character is the top 3 will become flat and they will be at a bad angel Cooking Mama - The becomes a hot rod and gets a great boost Metroid - Meta Ridley comes out and harasses the one in 1st place DQ9 - Slimedrops are rubbed on the wheels of those in the top three and they wont be able o use brakes Brawl - The characters in top 3 are blown up with super smash effects Megaman - Leaf blade shields are released and protect you from attacks. Sonic - The Kart is abandoned and the character sprints on foot Samba De Amigo - Other characters take their hands of the wheel being absorbed in Amigo/Amiga's groove and turning gets much harder Tetris - Blocks form a wall in front of those in the top 3 Kingdom Hearts - A Space ship is used to boost you into second, shooting anyone you fly over Category:Racing Category:Nintendo